


"Oops" "Hi"

by LouisBlue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathrooms, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oops, The X Factor Era, audition, hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisBlue/pseuds/LouisBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet in the bathroom at the X Factor for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oops" "Hi"

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I kind of forgot to take into account that it probably should have been switched...Oh well. (:

Okay, don't freak out. Don't freak out. You'll be fine. These are the words Harry Styles kept repeating to himself over and over again. Harry normally wasn't one to become nervous easily. Harry was in a band. He was in White Eskimo and they performed all the time at weddings and just the other week, they had performed in a battle of the bands, but Harry had never performed in front of this many people before.

He was currently in the final audition round of The X Factor, and he couldn't be more nervous. He was so nervous in fact that he had downed 3 whole water bottles in a matter of 5 minutes and now he really had to use the restroom.

"I'll be right back. Mum. I'm gonna go to the toilet." Harry said as he started to get up off of the chair he had been sitting on for the past 45 minutes waiting to perform for the judges.

"Alright, love. Don't take too long, though. Don't want to miss your audition." She called as Harry walked quickly to the bathroom. Yes, that was just what he needed to hear. Thanks, Anne. By the time Harry had made it through the sea of people who were standing in his way rehearsing and just basically standing around he finally made it to the toilet door. But as he went to grab the handle, the door swung open and hit him straight in the face.

"Oops!" someone yelled practically falling over themselves to help him up. From what Harry could see, it was a boy but that's all though because his face was covered by his fringe as he bent down to help Harry get back on his feet. He grabbed the boys outstretched hand and hoisted himself back into a standing position next to the boy who had knocked him down with the door.

As soon as Harry let go of the boy's hand he was about to say something perhaps a bit rude to the clumsy boy, but when he finally got a good look at him, his breath caught in his throat. Wow, Harry thought to himself. The boy had the most beautiful eyes Harry had ever seen in his entire life. They were an electrifying blue color and little hints of green and gold floated around the middle as a way of inviting Harry inside. He couldn't stop looking at him.

Harry could hardly think, looking into the beautiful boy's eyes, let alone choke his witty comment out. All he could manage to croak out was "...Hi..." Harry mentally facepalmed at his idiocy. The other boy didn't seem to notice, though. He was too busy checking Harry for injuries.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you there...of course I didn't see you there...you were on the other side of the door, although I'm sure if I had seen you I wouldn't have hit you with the do-" Harry put his hand out for the other boy to shake, the boys ramblings seeming to have taken him out of his trance. The slightly smaller boy took Harry's hand in his own and shook it.

"Hi, I'm Harry Styles." Harry said trying to get the boy to calm down. He smiled his cheeky smile and the other boy smiled as well.

"Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson" The boy, Louis, stated still grasping onto Harry's hand. Harry let out a giggle at Louis' randomness and both fell silent for a moment. Harry had almost completely forgotten his nerves until a rather rude, tall, and wide man pushed by them to get to the restroom, causing Louis to be pushed into Harry again. "Sorry,Louis" Louis said once again. Harry just smiled.

Harry reluctantly let gLouis' hand telling him he still had to use the toilet and started to walk into the bathroom, this time being extra cautious of the door. What he didn't know was that Louis was just as captivated as he was and had followed him back into the restroom. After Harry had done his business he turned around and was slightly taken aback by seeing Louis standing right in front of him.

"So what song are you gonna sing?" Louis asked Harry. Harry tried to reply nonchalantly but he was being pierced by Louis' eyes through the mirror. Harry told him his song choice while washing his hands and Louis told him his song as well. As both boys went to exit the bathroom, Louis spoke up.

"You're gonna make it." He announced proudly looking Harry right in the eye. "I know you will. I can tell you're a bit worried, but you have nothing to worry about. You're gonna be a star, Harry...Matter of fact...Can I get a picture with you?" Louis asked fishing his phone out of his pocket and stopping a random man who was walking by to take the picture.

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry for the picture and Harry couldn't help but smile at his new friend's enthusiasm. After the man handed Louis his phone back a woman came over the loud speakers calling Harry's section. He looked over where his mum was sat with some of his other family members all looking around for Harry.

"Oh, that's me," Harry said. Louis looked him once over and then hugged him right then and there. "You'll be fine!" Louis said. "Go get 'em, tiger" Harry laughed one more time and the weirdness that was Louis Tomlinson and then started to head over his mum. It's funny how Harry listened to Louis when he told him he would be fine. He had only just met him, but he believed him. He believed he would be fine. But what was even funnier, was that he had been telling himself that the whole time.


End file.
